The invention relates to an apparatus for fastening instruments, for example measuring and/or indicating instruments, in an opening in a front panel or switchboard, each instrument having a casing and a cover plate projecting laterally beyond the casing to abut against the outer side of the front panel or switchboard.
In known arrangements of this kind each instrument which is to be fastened always has its own opening in the front panel or switchboard, and screw connections or the like, requiring the use of tools, are used for fastening the instruments in the openings. In order to support the individual instrument casings, the openings provided for them must conform to certain minimum spacings. For the mounting of a number of electronic units and their indicator devices a relatively large expenditure of manufacturing effort and space is entailed in the production of the front panel or switchboard, together with considerable installation expense when fastening each individual casing on the front panel or switchboard.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus of the kind described above, in which a firm fastening of a casing in an opening of this kind is made simply and substantially without the use of tools, and a plurality of instrument casings can be fastened to one another and in a single common opening to the front panel or switchboard.